Question: Solve the following expression and give your answer as a decimal. $ \dfrac{3}{10} \times 50\% = {?} $
First get all of the numbers in decimal form. $ \dfrac{3}{10} = 0.3$ $ 50\% = \dfrac{50}{100} = 0.5 $ Now we have: $ 0.3 \times 0.5 = {?} $ $ 0.3 \times 0.5 = 0.15 $